


Love heals all wounds

by Silvernightwalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Drama, Fluff, Logan is a doctor, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Oneshot, Roman is a small kiddo, Romance, Rough Kissing, moxiety - Freeform, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvernightwalker/pseuds/Silvernightwalker
Summary: Patton is a divorced father with a son named Roman. Virgil is a sassy guy that works in a bar and uses Patton for everything. While Patton tries to form a friendship with him, Virgil ignores it until something bad happens with the dad and he suddenly needs to take care of Roman and Patton.Soon feelings happen and Virgil has no idea what's going on!Rated T for swearing





	Love heals all wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift for a very special and amazing friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!! Hope you like it!
> 
> It was pretty hard, because different language and I came up with this idea like 4 days ago lol.  
> I hope I didn't hurry things and that you enjoy reading this. Remember, I'm not a professional uwu (giggle)
> 
> Warnings: mention of blood, violence? (I didn't really describe it though), swearing (darn it Virgil you made me), angst. BUT IT HAS A VERY HAPPY ENDING AND I CRIED WRITING IT OKAYY ;---;

It was never his intention to keep this shitty job for so long, but it was almost two years since he was hired and honestly, he was surprised they didn’t fire him yet. Virgil Aster closed the front door with a slam and sighed while he kicked off his shoes. His job sucked. For two long years he had to deal with customers who expected him to treat them like royalty and looked at him like he was less than bird poop. Some of them even had the guts to say that it took too long and they would complain to the boss if he wouldn’t hurry up, while Virgil literally run the whole freaking day!

You should try to get a job at the bar around the corner, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.

He groaned and walked to the couch that stood in the middle of the brown and white living room. Two small tables were placed next to each side of the big, dark brown couch and Virgil was glad his housemate decided for this one. It was comfortable, soft and he literally sank down every time. Virgil loved the feeling of being surrounded by warmth, because he was always cold, even with the hot temperatures of Florida.

He was always dressed in a black hoodie and dark jeans. His hair was also black, but every month he mixed it with another color. He loved purple, but sometimes he chose blue, green, red, yellow or even silver. Depended on his mood that day.

He decided to get a drink first before he sat down, because he knew he wouldn’t get off any time as soon as he sat down. He opened the fridge and saw with great pleasure that his housemate filled it up again with food and drinks. Virgil never felt bad for the fact that he let him do the groceries all the time and always had to pay for it.

Patton Sanders was his name and he was a thirty-year old father. He had a kid named Rory and he there was something about a divorce, but Virgil didn’t care for one second. He warned Patton that he wasn’t the perfect housemate, didn’t have enough money and even hated interaction in his free time.

Still Patton took him in and accepted him. He didn’t even had to pay rent for the house, which was a blessing. They only thing he had to pay for, was his car and sometimes, when Virgil was in a good mood, he’d pay for takeout. Still, his job paid very little and Virgil questioned his decision every day. He didn’t wanted to live with a dad-housemate and a kid for the rest of his life, but for now it was good enough. The house was pretty spacious with two floors and multiple bedrooms. Virgil’s was at the end of the hallway with the bathroom between his and Patton’s room. Rory had his own Disney room next to Patton.

Patton seemed to like his presence even when they didn’t really talked to each other. He tried to have a friendship, but Virgil wasn’t interested.

He was way too happy and almost never got angry. He made these stupid puns and would never shut up, even when Virgil ignored him. He knew a lot of shit happened to the man and that’s why he got irritated every time Patton did something “happy”, because it was fake. Patton had to learn to show his bad sides too, but he always had this insane amount of patience.

 

Virgil grabbed a can of coke, walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch while scrolling on Tumblr. After a while the front door opened and a 6 year old boy came running towards Virgil. He jumped over him, what made Virgil almost drop his drink, and landed on the couch with a big grin.

‘Mister V! You have no idea what just happened. Dad saved a girl from being robbed! It was so cool! He tried to steal her wallet and grabbed a knife and then dad jumped in between and stopped him before he could stab her! Then the police came and arrested him and-’

Virgil didn’t even listen anymore. _A robbery?! A man with a knife?! Holy shit, was he oke?_ He would be screwed if something happened to Patton, because that would mean he’d lose his house and he needed to find something else and actually pay rent!

Virgil cursed. He better not do something reckless. The sound of a door closing pulled him out of his thoughts and he quickly jumped up when Patton walked in. He smiled, but he looked tired and very pale.

Virgil narrowed his eyes. ‘What the fuck happened?’, he asked briskly. Patton gave him a warning look. ‘Language Virgil! Rory is here’. Virgil responded with an eyeroll.

 

He walked over to the kitchen table and dropped his bag. Virgil could barely see it, but his face showed a flash of pain for maybe a second. He was hurt. Did the police take care of him?

‘Patton? Are you…good?’, he asked suspiciously. Patton gave him his standard happy smile, but it took a lot of energy and Virgil knew he tried to hide something.

‘I’m fine, thank you for asking. You probably already heard from Rory what happened’, Patton answered and sat down on one of the chairs with a casual face, but he was careful and slower than normal.

‘Really? Then tell me why you’re acting this strange?’, Virgil snapped and folded his arms. Patton looked up, a bit surprised.

‘Since when do you worry so much about me?’. He paused as the two men locked eyes. Suddenly, Patton started to giggle.

‘Virgil Aster, are you starting to care about me?’.

Virgil spluttered and a blush rose up, which made Patton squeal and he jumped up from his chair to hug the dark looking man.

He didn’t got that far though, as he collapsed and Virgil could barely catch him. Patton’s breathing quickened and he grabbed his waist while he painfully cried out. Virgil’s eyes trailed down to where Patton’s hand was positioned and suddenly he saw red liquid seeping through the jacket he was wearing. Immediately Virgil started to panic and he completely forgot his worries about paying rent or finding a new house, because right now Patton was actually hurt and maybe even dying.

He carefully laid him on the floor and grabbed his phone, dialing the emergency number. As soon as he was done screaming panicked orders to the poor lady that picked up, he ordered Rory to grab a towel for him.

Rory, who had started crying, immediately sprung into action and run to the bathroom, while Virgil took off Patton’s jacket and raised his shirt. A big stab wound was visible and Patton became even paler. ‘Oh god no, fuck no Patton no you are not gonna die on me!’, Virgil cried out. As soon as Rory came back with a few towels, Virgil grabbed one and pressed it as fast as possible on the wound, where blood was still coming out, slowly making Patton lose his consciousness.

‘Stay with me Patton. Please stay with me, don’t you fucking dare leave me. You have a son! You…you have me. I need you!’, he yelled while the panic was slowly getting it's grip on him and he tried to keep the bleeding man awake.

When the doorbell rang, Rory ran into the hallway to open up and let the ambulance staff in.

After that, things happened in a rush and Virgil couldn’t keep up anymore. _Don't you die on me Patton!_

 

 

He didn’t know for how long they were waiting in the hallway of the hospital. Rory had fallen asleep long ago, his head resting against Virgil’s arm and traces of dried tears on his cheeks. Virgil dozed off, but shot up, scared to miss a doctor or any sign of Patton.

After what felt like hours and hours of waiting, a man in a white coat walked towards them and Virgil quickly woke Rory up. The boy rubbed his eyes for a moment, looking a bit disoriented by the different surroundings, until the events from the past day flooded back and the immediate panic was back. 

‘Are you family of mr. Sanders?’, he asked and Virgil quickly nodded. ‘Very well. I’m doctor Logan Philips and I did the surgery just now. I can say that everything went well and that Patton is now resting in his room. The stab wound wasn’t deep and no vital organs were damaged, but he lost a lot of blood, in all probability, because he walked around with it for so long, so we had to give him a blood transfusion. I don’t expect any complications, but we will keep him here a few days for observation’.

‘C-can we please see him? Doesn’t matter if he’s still sleeping. Just…we wanna see him, right Rory?’, Virgil asked, turning to Rory.

The boy nodded fast and the doctor brought them to his bed. Patton was connected to a heart monitor and an infusion was placed on a standard next to his bed.

‘We will keep him asleep for a few hours, so his body will rest and able to heal faster. Take a seat. The coffee machine is around the corner’, Logan said and with that he nodded and left the room.

A heavy silence filled the room and the both just stood there, looking at the man who was now so fragile and pale. Virgil’s hand clenched into a fist, while the other held Rory’s reassuringly. He felt alone. And bad. For all the things he did to him, or more for the things he didn’t do for him.

He sat down, while Rory almost immediately crawled on his lap and he slowly put his arms around him.

‘Is daddy gonna die?’, the little guy asked and Virgil’s heart broke.

This boy only had his father and if he would lose him, where would he end up? His mother wasn’t in the picture anymore Virgil assumed.

 

‘He’s gonna be alright Rory. Soon he will wake up and make jokes again while we sit in the living room watching Disney movies, ‘ke?’. That seemed to calm the both of them down a bit.

‘Thank you, mister V. For saving my dad. You are a hero, just like my dad saved that lady’. Virgil got a lump in his throat and had to keep himself from crying. He was everything but a hero.

It got quiet again while Rory laid his head against Virgil’s chest. They sat there for hours and eventually Rory fell asleep, while Virgil kept his eyes open.

 

He didn’t know for how long he was waiting, but just when he was about to sleep, Patton stirred and that alerted Virgil back to the land of the living. He sat up a bit, trying not to wake Rory and kept a close eye on his housemate. Patton coughed weakly and slowly opened his eyes, while he groaned. ‘Patton’, Virgil almost whispered and relief washed over him. 

 

 

Patton woke up, his head clouded and feeling a dull ache somewhere around his waist. He tried to move, but realized that he shouldn’t, because it made the pain worse. He slowly turned his head and saw his housemate sitting in a chair close to his bed, with his son in his lap. He smiled a bit dazed when Virgil called out to him. He raised his hand and without Virgil grabbed it without hesitating.

‘I-I’m so fucking glad you’re alive. You have no idea what a hell it was when you…’, Virgils voice broke and he started crying. He could barely breath with all the stress leaving his body after all those hours of waiting in tension and worries. Patton squeezed his hand and chuckled when he said: ‘language’.

That made Virgil laugh softly and cry at the same time, which made Rory wake up. As soon as he saw his dad looking at him, he almost screamed and tried to jump on him, probably to hug him for his dear life, but Virgil quickly got a hold of him.

 

‘Whooo, steady boy! Your dad is in a lot of pain and you jumping on him like a wild horse won’t help’, Virgil said and stood up, holding the boy. ‘Easy and calm, got it?’, he asked Rory and the boy nodded fast, before Virgil sat him next to his dad on his bed. Rory immediately threw his arms around his dad and Patton laughed warmly, before he slowly hugged his son back. He sighed happily and they stayed like that for a while, until a nurse entered the room, with doctor Philips, Logan, and the man raised an eyebrow.

‘I hope you two went home and just got back?’.

Patton gave Virgil a curious look and the man looked at his feet before he looked up at Logan and answered. ‘Of course we didn’t. This boy almost lost his father. You actually think we’d just go home and chill?’. His voice trembled a bit and Patton automatically grabbed Virgil’s hand again which he appreciated.

Logan straightened his glasses. ‘Fair enough. Mr. Sanders, how do you feel?’. Patton gave him a tired look. ‘A bit in pain and very tired. But apart from that I feel great’. Logan nodded. ‘This pain you feel can take a few weeks before it will disappear. Make sure you rest enough and don’t do any physically heavy work. Your wound will take a long time to heal completely. We will provide you some extra painkillers for now and keep you here for a few days, until we know for sure that you can go home’. The doctor wrote some things down, before the nurse gave him the painkillers through the infusion and after that they left.

 Patton turned his attention towards Virgil again and smiled softly. ‘It’s oke now Virge. You can go home with Rory. I’ll sleep a bit more, because I can’t keep my eyes open for much longer. Please, I know it’s a lot and it bothers me to ask you, but can you take care of Rory until I’m home?’.

Virgil looked up and suddenly a blush appeared. ‘Did you just called me Virge?’, he asked with surprise in his voice. Patton ducked his head, but couldn’t avoid a shy giggle leaving his mouth. ‘Yeah sorry about that-’.

‘Don’t’, Virgil interrupted him and give him a smile, a real one since the first time they met. ‘I was just…surprised since you never did that before’. Patton grabbed his hand. ‘That’s because you never allowed me to’.

Virgil’s green eyes met Patton’s blue ones and they locked, sharing a moment of understanding and something else they both couldn’t really place. But it was nice and comforting and Virgil made it his mission to pay Patton back for all the things he had done for him. Starting by taking care of his son.

 

That Virgil didn’t know how to take care of a kid was an understatement. He had to feed the kid and dress him up without looking like an emo, bring him to school, make sure that he arrived on time at his work, deal with horrible customers, not forget to pick up Rory from school and drive to the hospital to visit Patton. After that they would go home, not before Rory said his goodbye and hugged his dad for five minutes, and together they would make dinner. Sometimes, when Virgil was too exhausted, he’d order some pizza or Chinese and they would sit on the couch, both falling asleep after watching tv.

Virgil wouldn’t admit he was tired and had a hard time, but Patton could see it. His bags became even darker and his skin was paler. He usually put on a bit of eye shadow to give him an edgy look, but now he didn’t need it anymore.

It was the day before Patton was allowed to go home when they visited him again, Virgil just sat on a chair while Rory told his dad about his day and the drama class they started, and Patton could see his housemate was on the edge of falling asleep. He gave him a concerned look and turned to Rory.

‘Hey kiddo, how is Virgil doing? Did you notice any strange or unusual things while the two of you were together?’. He said it with his voice a bit hushed and Virgil didn’t even react to it, which only proved his suspicions.

Rory looked from his dad to mister V and back, when he whispered: ‘he’s really nice to me and tries his best. But he always falls asleep on the couch after we made dinner. I tried to be quiet and to help him, but…’, Rory’s lip quivered and he looked down while his eyes watered. Patton saw it and smiled warmly, while he grabbed his sons chin with a tender movement and made him look up.

‘Now you listen to me Roman Rosso Sanders. Both you and him are doing your best and I will not tolerate any negativity towards yourself because of this. I am the one that is responsible for this situation, because it was my own choice to jump in front of that woman. And I’m sorry that this happened and that I have to put the burden on the two of you’. He fell silent and he couldn’t help the strong sense of guilt coming up and his hand started to shake. ‘Can you do something for me dear?’, he asked and Rory nodded fast.

Patton smiled at seeing his reaction. He was adorable. ‘Can you get a coffee for Virgil from the machine at the end of this hallway?’. Rory nodded again and jumped of his chair.

As soon as he had left the room, Patton reached out to Virgil and stroked his head carefully, not wanting to scare him away.

Virgil suddenly woke up from his trance and looked around a bit dazed when his eyes landed on the man in the bed. He couldn’t help the panic rising up when he didn’t saw the boy.

‘Where is Rory? Oh my god did we lose him? Did he run away?!’. Virgil had no control over his voice when he was in panic mode, but suddenly two hands grabbed his face and he was forced to look into someone’s eyes. Patton’s eyes. He immediately felt calmer and he tried to keep his breathing slow.

 

‘Relax Virge. Everything’s alright. Keep breathing. He’s just getting some coffee for you'. He slowly let go of Virgil’s face and smiled calmly towards the dark man. 'I-I need to talk to you’, he confessed and Virgil looked a bit warily at him. ‘I can’t help but notice your lack of sleep and the way you look so bad. Don’t deny it’, he said when he saw Virgil trying to defend himself and get ready to disagree with him.

‘It’s oke to be tired. You aren’t used to take care of a kid, you’re not even used to take care of yourself properly. You were skinny and looked unhealthy when we first met. In the time I took care of you, a lot of things changed. Your hair has become healthier and softer, you got color on your cheeks and don’t forget that you gained some weight and look way better. You are way stronger now and I-’, Patton’s voice faltered and he sighed. ‘I ruined that by putting the burden of me on you…and I’m terribly sorry for that’.

A tear escaped his eyes and suddenly the man was sobbing. Virgil didn’t know what to do. A grown-up man was crying because of him? Did he made him feel like this?

Slowly he stood up from his chair and did something he hadn’t done in years. He sat down next to him on the bed and hugged him. It was awkward and Virgil didn’t know if he was doing it right, but when he felt Patton’s arms embracing him, those thought disappeared and he shifted his body so he was partly laying on the man’s chest. He melted into the hug and Patton couldn’t help but cry harder. Finally, after all those long and dreadful years, he finally gained some trust and Virgil had dared to hug him. And it felt so right! He never knew that hugging a man could be this comforting as it was now.

When he had calmed down, the two let go of each other and Virgil slowly moved his hand up, to wipe a tear away from Patton’s cheek.

He looked like a mess, but the smile he gave him was filled with warmth and tenderness and Virgil’s heart swelled by the thought that he made him calm down and finally had the feeling he did something good in his life. He give him a small smile back and Patton caressed his cheek with a loving look. Before Virgil knew what he was doing, he moved forward while keeping eye contact with Patton. Patton’s eyes flicked down to Virgil’s lips and his tongue peeked out to lick his own dry lips. Just when their lips were about to meet, footsteps were heard and Rory walked in with a cup of coffee.

As fast as lightening Virgil parted from Patton and almost fell into his chair. Rory, who was too focused on not spilling the hot liquid, didn’t notice the strange tension or the position his father and Virgil were in and held the cup of coffee in front of Virgil. ‘Prince Roman here to deliver a good cup of coffee for mister V’, he said with pride and while Virgil took it from the boy with shaking hands, while Rory added: ‘I asked one of the doctors if they had any cinnamon, but they didn’t, so I couldn’t make it your favorite’.

While Virgil blinked and sat a bit helpless in his chair not knowing what to do, Patton laughed a bit embarrassed behind his hand, while he tried to hide his tomato red face. Rory always had those great moments of timing.

He dared to sneak a glance at Virgil and their eyes met for a second before they both turned away, too embarrassed to say something.

When Virgil had finished his coffee en Rory got tired, they decided to go home.  Tomorrow was a Saturday and luckily Virgil was able to get a day off to pick up Patton and make sure he was oke. Sunday was a day he never had to work, because it was never that busy and the owner could handle it himself. Rory did his usual saying-goodbye-ritual while Virgil stood next to him a bit awkward after their almost kiss accident.

Rory jumped away from the bed and waved one more time before he ran into the hallway. ‘The last one who arrives at your car needs to slay a dragon witch!’, he yelled and then he was gone.

Virgil blinked. ‘What the hell is a dragon witch?’.

Patton laughed. ‘You better be going, before he does something reckless’. Virgil made a face and turned to look at him. ‘I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow’, he said quietly. Patton nodded and before he could leave, he grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. Virgil’s breath hitched and he quickly retreated his hand. He walked out of the room and didn’t see the hurt look that Patton gave him.

By the time he reached the car, Rory already stood next to the passenger’s side, bouncing his foot up en down, clearly a sign of  impatience. Virgil rolled his eyes and opened the car and made sure the kid had his seatbelt on.

‘You know you have to slay a dragon witch now?’, Rory said and Virgil snorted.

‘Well you have to explain to me what that thing is first, before I’ll slay anything’, he answered with some amusement in his voice.

And while Rory told him the story about the mean dragon witch that was hiding under his bed, Virgil drove them home.

 

 

The next day Virgil’s anxiety was going through the roof. He had to make sure the house was clean, the laundry was gone, all the beds were made up nicely and the groceries were done to make sure Patton had everything he needed.

When Virgil asked Rory to get ready to pick his dad up from the hospital, he friendly declined and said: ‘I need to do something’.

Virgil narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ‘And what may that be young man?’, he asked him and Rory giggled, something he did often and made him look a lot like his dad.

‘Surprise’, he said and then ran to his room. Virgil shook his head with a small smile and left. He was hoping he didn’t make a mistake to leave the boy on his own, but in the days they spend together, they got to know each other better and Virgil knew he was going to be alright for the short time. But still, he had anxiety that made him nervous for anything he did.

When he arrived at the hospital, a knot formed in his stomach and he looked around a bit scared. He was soon gonna be alone with Patton. No Rory to interrupt them. Virgil took a deep breath. The almost kiss caught both of them off guard. For years Virgil knew he was gay and didn’t really mind it, but Patton…Patton was married and had a kid. He got divorced though and Virgil never got to know the reason behind it. Could it be that Patton was…?

He didn’t push him away. On the contrary, he welcomed it. The way he had looked at him, with a loving but heated expression and how he had licked his lips…

Virgil groaned. _Don’t you dare get turned on in a freaking hospital!_ He didn’t understand what he was feeling. Barely two weeks ago he used Patton for his own benefits and now he wanted to actually be with him. Care for him and being called Virge in his own Patton-way. He ruffled his hair and braced himself for seeing Patton again.

When he arrived in his room, a nurse was just done preparing him to go home. His clothes were changed and he looked better than a few days before. He was still in a lot of pain, but it was going in the right direction. As soon as he saw Virgil he smiled, but it was different. Like he had to force himself. Virgil tried to ignore it, but something didn’t feel right.

The nurse smiled at him and turned towards Patton once more. ‘Remember, let your boyfriend do the heavy work and make sure you don’t force yourself or you might reopen the wound’. Then she turned to Virgil. ‘This is his medication. He can take these painkillers’, she showed him the little box, ‘up to four times a day. If something happens, like the wound reopens or it gets infected, which I highly doubt it will, come back immediately, alright?’.

Virgil couldn’t help but nod like a robot. _Boyfriend? Wait, am I already Patton’s boyfriend? How did that happen? What-_

‘Angie, I already told you. He’s not my boyfriend, but my housemate’. Angie giggled. ‘Suuure’.

She walked out to grab a wheelchair and Virgil stood in the middle of the room, fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie.

‘Sorry about that. She tends to get a bit too enthusiastic sometimes’. Virgil looked up and saw Patton trying to get up and without thinking he sprinted to his bed, just in time to catch him when his legs gave away. ‘You idiot! Why don’t you ask for help? You could’ve hurt yourself again!’, Virgil almost yelled. Patton had grabbed his arms to support himself and looked down, a bit ashamed.

‘I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want to bother you any more than I already did. You clearly feel uncomfortable around me, so I’d like to keep my distance’, he mumbled.

Virgil’s eyes widened and he forced him to look at him. ‘You. Are. Not. A. Burden!’, he growled. ‘Thanks to you I had a chance to actually have a home and happiness and the only one who didn’t see that was me. I’m the one who is a burden, so shut the fuck up and let me take care of you!’.

Patton’s eyes filled with tears and just when he was about to say something, Angie came back and looked at the two men holding each other. ‘Guys please, not here?’, she said with a sly smile. ‘Trust me. We weren’t doing anything inappropriate. I was merely telling Patton to stop being an independent idiot and rely on me, because he actually tried to freaking walk on his own’. Angie gave Patton a scolding look. ‘Really? And what did I tell you a few minutes ago?’, she asked him while she rolled the wheelchair in front of them.

Patton sighed. ‘I get it guys. I do’. Angie and Virgil shared a look and together they helped him to get in the wheelchair. She gave Virgil the bag with the rest of his clothes and belongings before they left the room. Angie waved them goodbye in the hallway. ‘Make sure to let your boyfriend spoil you!’, she called out once more.

‘Yes Pat, let your boyfriend spoil you’, Virgil teased and Patton giggled, but grabbed his waist soon after that. Laughing hurt a lot! They got in the elevator and soon they arrived at the car. Virgil helped Patton out of the wheelchair and together they got Patton seated. It was pretty hard, because Virgil wasn’t that strong and Patton didn’t have a good balance, but Virgil held him as much as he could and when he got in the car himself, he fastened their seatbelts.

The ride home was quiet, both not really knowing what to say after the events in the hospital. When they arrived home, Virgil jumped out and sprinted to the other side of the car to help Patton get out. He got the wheelchair ready and opened the door.

‘Oke, steady Patton. We don’t want you to get hurt. Again’, Virgil said, slightly anxious. _If I drop him now, we have to go back again and Patton would be in much more pain again_. Virgil put his arm around his back, while Patton threw his arm around his neck and they carefully made Patton turn his legs so he could step out slowly.

‘I’m afraid’, Patton suddenly said and Virgil gave him a surprised look. ‘Why?’, he asked.

Patton shrugged. ‘I don’t know…will everything turn back to normal as soon as we enter the house? I…I enjoyed our conversations and you opened up to me…I really like that and-’

‘Patton’, Virgil said calm, ‘you and I are not going back the way it was. The past couple of days were an eye opener for me. I used you while you tried so hard. You worked so hard for your son and me while you’re still broken from the whole process of the divorce. You carry a great burden with you and I…I never once realized that your shit is so much worse than mine. I’m sorry Patton. For everything. I will take care of you know. Like Angie said, spoil you rotten. And that won’t stop once you recovered. If I’m allowed, I will do it for the rest-’, he stopped when he realized what he was gonna say. For the rest of our life.

Virgil bit his lip. This was going the complete wrong way. He looked up at Patton. ‘I’ll make sure things won’t return to how it was before. Trust me’, he said.

Patton was quiet for a moment. ‘Will we ever talk about what happened in the hospital before Rory interrupted us?’, he answered and looked at him with a questioning look. Virgil worried his bottom lip. ‘I-I-I’m sorry. I…don’t know what happened. I just…suddenly had the urge to…kiss you and before you ask any questions, yes I’m gay. So if you don’t like that I’ll find another place to live after you recovered’. He fumbled anxiously with his fingers and bit his lip.

Patton smiled at him and said: ‘I would never send someone away for their sexuality. You can be who you are at home and with me’. Virgil looked at him and nodded almost invisible, not being able to say something.

‘Now get me out of this car and we’ll talk about this later alright? I’m just starting to feel a bit more pain right now’.

Virgil’s eyes widened. ‘Oh fuck yes I’m so sorry! Hold on!’. He didn’t know where he got the strength from, but in one move he carried Patton out of the car, into the wheelchair. Patton laughed loudly at seeing Virgil’s confused face. ‘Way to go Virge’. Virgil made a face and couldn’t suppress the smile that appeared on his face. He grabbed the bag with him and locked the car before they got inside the house. Luckily it was a house and not a flat, so they had no problems with getting in.

As soon as they stepped inside and got into the living room, a confetti bom exploded and Rory jumped out from a corner and screamed: ‘WELCOME BACK DADDY’. Patton squealed with delight while Virgil almost got a heart attack. ‘Fuck, Rory, warn a man!’, he said with a hand on his chest.

Both Patton and Rory laughed, but not before Patton gave him a small hit against his arm with a look that said ‘language!’. Virgil rolled his eyes and admired the banner that Rory made. Welcome back it said in all sorts of colors. ‘It’s almost the gay pride flag’, he snorted and Rory looked up. ‘Yeah that was the meaning of it’, Rory said with pride. ‘I looked it up on Google’.

Both adults stared in shock at the six-year old boy. ‘YOU WHAT?!’, Patton yelled and for the first time since they lived together, Virgil burst into laughter until tears welled up. Both father and son looked utter surprised and soon they followed. Virgil’s laugh was amazing and very contagious. ‘H-he made the g-gay pride flag’, Virgil could barely say while wiping away the tears from his eyes. ‘Boy you are one hell of a good son to me’, he said, still laughing. Rory suddenly ran up to him and jumped him and Virgil had to be fast to catch him. ‘I’m so glad you like it mister V!’, he said and Virgil stared at him with a serious expression.

‘Rory, you can call me Virgil...oke? No more mister V. We are past that’. Rory gave him a sad look. ‘But…I like that name…it’s cool’.

Virgil blinked and then smiled. ‘Well in that case, continue with it’. He shortly hugged the boy back before he let him go. ‘Let’s get you in bed Patton. You must be tired and we made sure you have a clean and fresh bed’, Virgil said, but Rory interrupted.

‘You don’t have to! I made the couch as a bed so he won’t have to go upstairs all the time and we can have an eye on him. Plus, he can watch tv and get food and drinks easier’.

Both men looked at Rory in surprise for a second time this day. Patton smiled and couldn’t hide his pride when he looked at him. His son, so strong and caring already for only six years. ‘Is that alright for you, Pat?’, Virgil asked.

Patton nodded and wanted to answer, but they got distracted when Rory started to tear up and made some dramatic sounds.

‘What is it kiddo?’, Patton asked worried while Virgil grabbed the boy to comfort him. ‘Y-you gave dad a nickname. D-dad always said that people only do that if the love each other. I-I was so scared that he would never find a better person than mom’. It was dead silent and both Patton and Virgil were frozen and didn’t dare to look at each other. ‘But now dad found mister V and we can be a family again’, Rory finished while smiling and suddenly Virgil was crying too. Upon seeing that, Patton got into action and grabbed his hand, while he embraced his boy.

‘Everything is gonna be alright kiddo. Don’t you worry about your dad!’, he said, trying to be the happy one, but couldn’t help his shaking voice. He had worried about him finding love again? How on earth did he deserve this angelic son? In the meantime that Patton was talking to Rory, he held Virgil’s hand and made soothing circles with his thumb to calm him down.

Virgil slowly calmed down and took a deep breath. _Relax. Don’t be such a freaking emotional mess_ , he scolded himself. He cleared his throat and Rory looked up. ‘Why are you crying?’, he asked and Virgil sniffed. ‘It’s nothing kid. Don’t worry about it’.

Patton nodded. ‘I will talk with Virgil about it and cheer him up oke?’, he promised and Rory give him a big grin.

 

That night, when Virgil put Rory in bed, he walked downstairs to see Patton reach for his glass of water and he quickly helped him by giving it. ‘Easy pal, you might hurt yourself’, he said, while Patton affectionately rolled his eyes. ‘I won’t die from reaching out, Virge’, he said with a smile and took a painkiller.

‘No, but you have to let me spoil you’, Virgil sighed and sat down next to him. There was a silence between them and Patton knew he had to say something. Explain the situation with Rory earlier.

‘I think I’ll have to explain a few thing to you’, he started, while Virgil opened a bottle with orange juice. ‘You don’t have to if it’s painful for you, Pat’, Virgil said softly.

Patton shook his head. ‘I do have to, because it might make things more clear for you’. He looked out of the window that had overview of the garden.

 

‘I married my wife eight years ago. She was everything I needed and I loved her with all my heart’, he started and Virgil despised himself for the jealous pang he felt inside him.

‘I met her in college and we hit it off pretty good. As soon as we were married, she started to change. She came home late and was gone again in the early mornings. When I asked her, she always gave me the same answer. It was work, work, work. First I believed her until one night she came home and had a weird scent around her. When I asked what it was, or rather who, she exploded and said I was too intrusive and had to stop controlling her’.

He bit his lip and swallowed. Virgil realized he had a hard time and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

‘As soon as I woke up, she stood next to my bed crying. She was pregnant and I…I was so happy and I couldn’t stop myself from swinging here around the room, saying I was the happiest man on earth. That probably showed her I still loved her and she told me she was so happy to be a family with a baby. She got home early, we enjoyed our night together and everything went well. I started my own pet store and we moved to a bigger house for the baby. When Rory was born, I felt so lucky and we shared wonderful moments together with him growing up. His first steps, first yawn, first smile and first words. But at one point she changed back dramatically. I happened so fast that I didn’t even know what was going on. And then, one day, she got home with some papers and said she wanted to divorce me. I didn’t know what to do. I don’t even remember my reaction. All I know is that she broke me that day and-’, at this point he was sobbing uncontrollably and Virgil gently pulled him against his side, making sure he didn’t hurt him.

‘Sssh, it’s oke Patton. Cry all you want’. And he did. Virgil didn’t even realize he was crying too, until Patton wiped a few tears away. ‘Why are you crying?’, he asked and Virgil shrugged. ‘I just hate to hear that this happened to you. You are so kind and caring and she just bailed on you. Dropped a kid and left you both to do whatever she likes. To fuck other guys and I can’t stand people who cheat on others’, he growled.

Patton smiled sadly. ‘I wish it was that easy’. Virgil gave him a questioning look. ‘She went to court and took everything from me. My business, my house, my car and Rory’. Virgil made some incredible angry sounds and Patton hushed him quickly.

‘I ended up on the streets while trying to survive, which was very hard considering I had not much money. After a few months I got approached by a person that had information about the lawsuit. Seemed that someone had bribed the judge and that a new one was gonna reopen the case. Before I knew what the actual plan was I got back and heard that my ex-wife and her new boyfriend were caught in scam and robbery and that I was getting money and, most important of all, Rory back’. Patton smiled and Virgil could feel his love towards the boy. Now he understood why they were so close and why Rory started crying about his happiness.

‘It took me years to get a job again and when I finally had everything back that I need to live a decent life, you came in the picture. At first I was really skeptic about having a housemate, but soon enough I realized you were having a tough time too and needed someone to take care of you. So I made that my mission and seems like I’ve accomplished that’, he finished and gave Virgil a tender smile.

Virgil looked up at the man next to him and started to cry again. ‘All this time I used you, while I didn’t give a shit about you and Rory and you-you must’ve felt so freaking alone and god I hate myself’, Virgil said loud and put his hands in his hair while he sat up. He was being a complete asshole, while Patton tried to keep his head up and took care of all of them.

He bit his lips and loud sobs escaped his mouth. Patton got up slowly, to make sure he wouldn’t reopen the wound and took a hand from his hair and whispered: ‘it’s oke Virge. I know things weren’t great and the circumstances could’ve been much better, but it was both our fault. We had to open up to each other and maybe I should’ve been stricter to you-’

‘Don’t you fucking dare to blame yourself for this too, Patton! I’m the one at fault here and oh god I hate myself for putting you up with all that shit! I deserve to be stabbed to death, not you! I-’

He was interrupted when Patton yanked both his hands from his hair and Virgil was roughly turned towards him and met fierce blue eyes. ‘Don’t you fucking dare to say that again’, he said before he pressed his lips against Virgil’s.

Virgil’s eyes widened and he sharply inhaled. Oh shit he was kissing him?! Oh no, what was he supposed to do?!

Patton let go of his hands and with his own he grabbed Virgil’s face gently so he could change the angle and deepen the kiss.

Virgil whimpered and closed his eyes, kissing back. One hand slid up to his neck and Patton let out a painful cry when Virgil accidentally squeezed his waist. Virgil immediately let go and gave him a scared look. ‘Oh fuck shit I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to- I was not thinking-’

‘It’s oke, sweetie. I know you didn’t meant to. This was a stupid idea in the first place’, he laughed painfully. Virgil’s heart broke when he heard him say that. He didn’t mean to kiss him? _Than why did he do it?_ Virgil felt the familiar cold creeping up and he stood up.

‘I’ll get you your pajama’s and then you have to go to bed. It’s late already’, he said with a forced smile. Patton gave him a worried look, but Virgil was already gone. 

 

 

In the weeks that followed, tension built up between the two. Rory seemed to sense it and tried to lift the mood by making jokes and both men reacted as positive as possible, but as soon as Rory was gone, Virgil started to avoid Patton again. He helped him with the necessary things, but any conversation that led to feelings was shut down and Patton became desperate. What happened? Virgil promised him that things wouldn’t change back, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. The guy avoided him like the plague, didn’t laugh when he made a joke and seemed extremely uncomfortable.

 _It must’ve been the kiss. He doesn’t return the feelings I have for him_. In the time that he was in the hospital and saw the things Virgil did for him and Rory, he fell in love with the dark guy and he thought Virgil was feeling the same about him…

 

It was almost half a year later on a Thursday when they collided. Virgil had come home, pretty pissed about his job (again) and had slammed with the door. That had scared Rory, who was peacefully drawing at the kitchen table, so much that he started crying.

‘What do you think you’re doing?!’, Patton suddenly yelled at him and for one moment Virgil stood there in silence. ‘I got home, Pat!’, he spat and Patton growled. He clenched his fists and gave Virgil an icy look, before he took his son in his arms. ‘Sshh, it’s oke kiddo. It’s all oke. It was only Virgil’, he hushed. Rory cried even louder and screamed: ‘WHY DO YOU GUYS SUDDENLY HATE EACH OTHER?!’.

Patton glared at Virgil, who gave him an angry look. ‘Maybe, because he doesn’t want to kiss me!!’, he suddenly yelled back and opened the door. ‘I will leave you guys so you FINALLY GOT RID OF THIS STUPID FAG!’. Rory looked up and saw his dad in complete shock. ‘D-dad? What was that?’, he asked scared and Patton didn’t know how to answer. _What did he mean_? ‘Not…wanting to kiss…him?’, he whispered. He let go of Rory and wanted to run after him, but saw that his car was missing. He sighed desperately and was on the edge of crying.

They needed to talk. And pretty fast!

 

It was past midnight when Virgil came home. He was completely drained and exhausted and his anxiety had never been this horrible. _I'm a despicable friend. I screamed at a little boy and probably pissed off Patton even more._ He sighed and quietly shut the door. He had just taken his shoes off when Patton suddenly stood at the end of the hallway.

Virgil half expected him to be asleep already, so he looked a bit surprised and waited. He admitted: he was scared. The hallway was dark and the only light came from the living room, which gave Patton an even more scary appearance.

Before he knew what happened Patton had pinned him to the wall with his hands next to his head and pressed his lips against Virgil’s. Virgil, not knowing what happened, tried to free himself in his fight or flight reaction, but when Patton but his lip seductively, he moaned and opened his mouth.

Immediately Patton’s tongue got in and Virgil’s knees almost buckled at the sensation. Patton seemed to notice this because he let go and put his hand under his bum and easily lifted him. For one second Virgil worried for his old wound, but then wrapped his legs around him. Patton moved them to the living room and dropped them on the couch without breaking the kiss. Their tongues played a passionate game while Patton’s hands roamed over Virgil’s body and he couldn’t help but moan louder. They both gasped for air when they parted and Patton continued to ravish his throat while getting the guy under him out of his hoodie.

‘I-I thought you d-didn’t want to kiss me’, Virgil panted heavily and Patton growled. ‘Where did you get that? It was the only thing on my mind lately’.

Virgil froze. ‘Y-You said that. When we first kissed. It was a mistake’.

Now he had Patton’s full attention. ‘What-’, he said confused and Virgil got up.

‘After I hurt you while we kissed. This was a stupid idea in the first place, you said’.

Patton’s eyes got wide and he slapped a hand on his mouth. ‘No…no oh my goodness no! I never meant it like that! Oh sweetie no! When I said that, I meant kissing you at that moment, because I was still in a lot of pain and it was bound to escalate with all the…passion between us. I meant the timing, not you! Gosh, I wanted to kiss you since we almost kissed in the hospital’, he explained and this time Virgil’s eyes widened.

‘O-oh’, he said. They looked at each other and suddenly they both started to laugh hysterically. They were so stupid! Patton should’ve known why Virgil reacted like that. When they stopped laughing they hugged and stayed like that for a long time, sinking away in the couch. ‘I’m so sorry for screaming at Rory. Was he very upset?’.

Patton laughed. ‘You actually screamed that I didn’t want to kiss you. He was more confused than upset. But when we see him, we’ll explain. I’m sure he will understand’.

Virgil smiled. He might check up on him later. For now he had to make out- he meant make up with his father.

‘Pat?’.

‘Hmm?’.

‘Are you gay?’.

Patton was silent. ‘Actually I’m bisexual. I always felt I could love both man and women’. Virgil nodded in understanding. ‘But for you I might turn gay, sweetie’, he whispered with a low voice and Virgil almost moaned. They looked in each other’s eyes before Virgil kissed him. This time it was tender and sweet and there was no anger in it at all. They lazily kissed and hugged, losing track of time and eventually fell asleep.      

The next morning Rory woke up, surprised that his dad or mister V hadn't woken him up yet. It was Friday, so he had to go to school right? When he opened the curtains, bright sunlight came through and he blinked. What was the time? He walked to his dads bedroom, but found an empty bed. He looked around confused and then checked mister V’s room. Also empty. He frowned and ran downstairs. When he entered the living room he understood what happened. They were both asleep on the couch, Virgil curled up in Patton’s arms with both a slight smile.

Rory grinned and jumped on top of them. ‘Daddy! Mister V! Wake up! It’s time to go to school!’, he yelled happily and Virgil was the first to wake up. ‘Oh holy shit fucks. What time is it?!’, he said loud and grabbed his phone. The screen said eight in the morning and Virgil gasped. 

‘Patton! Pat! wake up! Rory needs to be at school in an hour!!’, Virgil said panicking en Patton shot up, his glasses somewhere stuck in his hair.

He looked a bit dazed and rubbed his eyes, before he placed his glasses back to their original position. ‘Eh wha-what time is it?’, he said sleepily.

‘Eight! Get up’, Virgil said while running upstairs with Rory behind him to change their clothes. Patton got up as fast as he could, getting breakfast and Rory’s lunch ready.

 

They had to hurry, but they managed to be on time. Virgil grabbed Rory’s bag and commanded him to go to his car and Rory saluted. Patton chuckled while Virgil rolled his eyes. ‘I have to go to, so I’ll take him by car. I’ll pick him up too’. Patton nodded with a smile and walked up to him. Virgil, who wanted to close the door, was stopped by a passionate kiss. He smiled and way too soon they had to part and Patton sighed. ‘Have a nice day breakfast fairy’. Virgil made a face. ‘What the hell is that for kind of nickname?’, he asked, but couldn’t help but smile. This was gonna be a good day.

The next weeks were spend in harmony and happiness. Virgil and Patton explained their relationship to Rory (which he absolutely loved) and Patton took Virgil on a lot of dates. Some of them were at home watching Disney movies or Avatar and others were romantic dinner or stargazing.

They enjoyed their company and their relationship got stronger and stronger. Of course they had fights sometimes or Rory messed something up (certain wrong timings), but that’s was normal and made them grow even closer. Patton got a great idea, but he was to afraid to do it and it took a while before Patton had the guts to bring it up. It was after some passionate lovemaking and they were both cuddled up in bed with only a bed sheet that covered their bodies.

Virgil had rested his head on Patton’s chest, tracing the scar from the wound with his finger like he would do every time. 

‘Virge?’.

‘Sup?’.

‘I…have an idea. A crazy idea, but worth it’. Virgil looked up.

‘And what is that?’.

‘Would you…like to start a new pet store? With me?’.

 

 

 

It was three years later and Virgil came home, grumbling about some rude customers. ‘Why did I ever take this job?’, he said and kicked off his shoes.

He heard laughter from the kitchen and he walked into the living room, where he was greeted by the happy barks of Thomas, their Pomeranian dog.

‘Hey there bud’, he said and petted him before he was grabbed from behind and a kissed was placed in his neck. ‘Why is the dog always getting attention first’, the voice said and Virgil rolled his eyes. ‘Because he’s the first one that greets me’, he answered dryly while he turned around.

Patton pouted. ‘But I’m your husband remember?’. He then kissed Virgil and the man happily kissed back. Patton’s hand slid down to his bum and he gave it a squeeze while the other caressed his neck. Virgil couldn’t help but moan when his tongue entered his mouth. They totally lost themselves in the kiss, something that happened way too much.

‘Oh my, goshpeck, NO!’, Rory yelled when he walked in, covering his eyes with his hands. The husbands broke up fast and Virgil spun around. ‘Welcome home kiddo’, his dad said and Rory rolled is his eyes. ‘I’m not a kiddo anymore’, he mumbled.

‘No you’re an eleven-year old brat now. We get it’, Virgil answered with a smirk. Rory narrowed his eyes before he tried to tackle him. They both landed on the couch laughing, while Patton watched with a big smile. Even Thomas tried to join the party while happily barking.

 

If you would’ve told the Patton from four years ago that he’d be married in four years with a great and loving husband and form a family with his son and a dog, he would’ve disagreed.

 

If you would’ve told Virgil that he could quit his shit ass job in 4 years and have his own business with his husband, he would’ve laughed and kicked you for making stupid jokes.

 

 

Sometimes things don’t go the way you want it. You might not see the light in all the darkness and think that it will never end. I wrote this for a girl who’s strong and continues no matter what. One day, sweetie, it will all get better and hopefully I can make a start in that! Happy birthday to you! 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and liked the story! <3
> 
> And I had some pretty rough times and still have, so please trust me when I say I know what it is to feel like you're not accepted and to be left out. I hope that any of you who reads this, will take care of yourselve and your beloveds. Stay strong!!


End file.
